Jealousy
by PBJ Kamiya
Summary: Mimi/Tai/Sora triangle. Mimi likes Tai,Sora likes Tai,but who does Tai want?
1. Default Chapter

Jealousy  
  
  
I'm back with my second fic. I think this is my best yet. It's a triangle, as you may have read in the summary. I deleted this story a few mins. ago and I fixed my mistake and now you can read the story. For those of you that do not know, I don't own Digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi rushed into her room and carefully slumped into her pink beanbag chair.  
She couldn't take it anymore. The pain was just too much. She replayed the events today in her head.  
  
Earlier Today  
  
  
  
  
"Damn Locker" Mimi had come back to Japan for so she could go to high school with her friends. One thing she detested about school was her locker. Almost everyday the lock would be stuck.   
  
  
  
"Need help?" Mimi looked up and her heart began to beat faster. It could only be one person.  
  
  
  
"Hello Tai!" Mimi had a crush on Tai ever since the first trip to the Digiworld.The only person that she had revealed her secret to was her best friend Sora.   
  
  
  
"I see your locker is giving you trouble again. Let me help" With one swift hit the popped open and most of its contents fell out.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry let me get that for you." He picked her stuff up and handed them to her.  
  
  
  
"One more thing before I go."  
  
  
  
Mimi was getting nervous. "What is it Tai?"  
  
  
  
"Could you come over to my house this afternoon, its important that your there."  
  
  
  
"Sure Tai."  
  
  
  
" Thanks! I'll see you this afternoon."  
  
  
  
" I guess you will." Once he was gone, Mimi leaned back against her locker.  
  
  
  
"Yes! He's finally going to ask me out!"   
  
  
  
  
  
Wondering what's going to happen don't you? Well you'll have to wait until the next chapter. One more thing, I'll put the next chapter up after I get 10 reviews. So, please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Say it isn't So

I'm back...again. Anyway, here is the second chapter. This one also has a song in it. A song that I don't own. It's called "Emotion" and it is by Destiny's Child. I don't know if it really fits with this fic, but this song always makes me cry, and Mimi cries in this part so I guess it sort of fits. Well here's part 2 of Jealousy. Sorry, one more thing, when this starts Mimi is still in her room thinking about what happened. One more thing, I got owe credit to lyrics.astraweb.com for the lyrics.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Say it isn't So  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi could not believe it. At last, Tai would ask her out! The rest of the day went by rather quickly, probably because she couldn't stop thinking about Tai. Finally, it was time to go to Tai's house. On her way over she stopped to get Tai a teddy bear. She waited on the porch before walking in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she walked in, she was surprised to see the original digidestined seated in the living room. Kari stood up and offered Mimi a seat. "We've been waiting for you, and now that you're here we can get this over with." As Mimi sat down, she saw Tai holding Sora's hand. "Maybe it doesn't mean anything," she thought. Tai stood up and made his way to the center of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know all of you were busy, but I'm glad that you could make it. For the past few weeks I have been going on blind dates, but I realized the girl for me was right under my nose." Mimi squeezed the bear tighter. " You all know her. My girlfriend is Sora."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi could congrats coming from all around the room, but she wasn't happy for them, she was heartbroken. She stood up and headed for the door. " I hate to be a party pooper, but I have a book report due tomorrow." Mimi didn't really have a book report; she just couldn't stand seeing them together. (A/N: From this point on the story will be set in the present, in other words, at the very beginning of the when Mimi was sitting in her chair, that was the present.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi was still heartbroken but at the same time, she was upset. "Sora knew that I liked Tai, I can't believe that she did that to me." Mimi got up from her chair and put on her favorite song.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
instead of me tonight  
  
  
  
  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
  
  
  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Dont you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Dont cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
  
  
  
  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
  
  
  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Dont you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
  
  
  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
  
  
  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time the song was over Mimi had cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now that I think about it that song really didn't fit, but I don't care I like it anyway. I don't have anything great planned for the next chapter, so if you have any suggestions put them in the review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
